Jirou
|-|Jirou= |-|Half Sealed= |-|Unsealed= Summary Jirou is a legendary Gourmet Hunter who is well known as the Knocking Master in the Gourmet Age. Despite his elderly appearance, he is one of the strongest individuals in the world and was one of the three disciples of the legendary and revered "Gourmet God" Acacia. Despite technically being retired, he will still on occasion hunt for ingredients for his own pleasure and like many other well-known individuals, he is currently trying to acquire the holy and phantasmal ingredient known as GOD. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | High 4-C Name: Jirou, epithet "Knocking Master" and (in his youth) "Rampaging Beast" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Human, Bishokuya, Former Disciple of Acacia (the others were Ichiryuu, the president of IGO, and Midora, the Leader of the Bishokukai) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Appetite Energy, Energy Manipulation (Can fire blasts of Appetite Energy), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze living beings and objects with Knocking. Evident of his ability to use it to not only to stun animals but even revive the recently deceased, meaning that he is a master acupuncturist, Jirou is familiar with the Knocking of all beasts), Able to greatly augment his physical ability by enhancing his muscles to gigantic proportions (via Knocking, also allowing to him to grow to gargantuan size), Gourmet Cells (These evolve as Jirou eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self-defense mechanisms for the body), Sealing via eternal knocking, Longevity Attack Potency: Star level (Joa said that all of Acacia's disciples have the power to destroy the Toriko World, which has GBE higher than supernova explosions; should not be much weaker than Ichiryuu even with his Gourmet Cells inactive) | Large Star level (Took on most of the Blue Nitro all at once, has fought against Guinness in the past and even fought Neo/Acacia for an extended period of time) Speed: FTL (Easily kept up with and casually outsped all of the Blue Nitro at once) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Fought with Neo/Acacia, even being able to knock Acacia before the latter could retaliate) Lifting Strength: At least Class T Striking Strength: Star Class | Large Star Class Durability: Star level | Large Star level Stamina: Probably high. However, his advancing age must have a large part to play in his stamina reserves Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Grand Knocking, approximately 120,000 kilometers with Appetite Energy (possibly way higher, as he made a remark about one of his attacks reaching the stars) Standard Equipment: An original Knocking Gun, Fangs of the Wolf King (a glove with multiple fangs on it) Intelligence: Extremely skilled in the field of Knocking as he is able to use its effects on all animals Weaknesses: Releasing the Damage Knocking on Jirou will cause all the damage that he has suffered to continue. Using Eternal Knocking puts a huge strain on him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knocking: The usage of stick needles to sting the nerves that control the movement in the cerebellum to paralyze a beast. This allows normally dangerous animals to be shipped alive. This technique requires a great deal of knowledge and experience as many beasts have complex internal structures. Jirou is a complete master of Knocking and as a result can do it to any and every animal. *'Delicate Knocking:' Destructive force is combined with delicate technique, and a Knocking technique that can destroy and paralyze at the same time is born. *'Grand Knocking:' Jirou gathers his powers and crouches down, and in the process somehow Knocks everything on a planetary scale (including the planet itself; Joa noted that it "almost" stopped for "an instant"). He most likely does this through releasing a wave of Appetite Energy which spreads over the planet. *'Damage Knocking:' Jiro applies his knocking directly into an opponent's attack, instantly stopping the unleashed attacks within his body while the rest of the opponent's attack simply go past him. As the damage which Jiro has taken is simply stopped, if the Damage Knocking is released, the attacks will then continue. And if more than one is stopped, all attacks will be released simultaneously, causing heavy damage to Jiro (or as seen in the manga, cause his death), meaning it is a double edged sword. *'Knocking Breath:' Jiro applies Knocking with a forceful breath. *'Eternal Knocking:' Jiro applies unending Knocking to an opponent, causing them to permanently freeze as if they were frozen in time. This technique is hard on his own body. *'Million Knocking:' With incredible speed and precision, Jiro strikes an opponent a million times from every angle, allowing him to fully stop an opponent's movement. With extreme precision, he can choose any part of the body to allow movement for. Appetite Energy: The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with an immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. Rising Wolf Guiness Punch: After strapping on his fanged glove, Jirou concentrates his power and, with a punch, launches a spiral blast of Appetite Energy with its head shaped like a wolf. This attack is able to reach far enough into outer space. Big Bang: After increasing his muscle mass and size on his arms and chest, Jirou concentrates and condenses the muscle into his right arm, turning it black. He then proceeds to punch his opponent with the black arm, packing enough power to send them into space. Head Shaker: Jiro grabs his opponent's head with both hands and violently shakes it, causing a definite annihilation on an opponent. Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a superhuman. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *'Regeneration:' It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well-prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, the Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high-efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti-Gravity Cell Vibration:' The Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Jirou's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This, however, consumes a high amount of calories. *'Body Manipulation:' As Jirou has appeared in different shapes throughout the story: as a hunched old man, as a more viral old man (not hunched over) and in an youthful form, it is evident that he has some ability to manipulate his body. This is likely related to how active his Gourmet Cells are: the more active they are, the younger he appears. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Martial Artists Category:Adaptation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 4